


The Climb

by Freyja



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Steve´s POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 17:12:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1518659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freyja/pseuds/Freyja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I can almost see it <br/>The dream I´m dreaming …”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Climb

Title: The Climb  
Hi this is my new story a McDanno   
Song by Miley Cyrus “The Climb”

Steve POV 

He was in his home, thinking again as usual in him.

“I can almost see it   
The dream I´m dreaming …”

He knew their relationship was changing, he knew that his dreams and hopes were there, that he wasn´t alone in those feelings.  
That they could be true, he could feel it inside his bones.

“But there is a voice inside  
My head saying  
You´ll never reach it…”

But he was scared because emotions were a field where he didn´t know what to do, and he always felt less than him because he couldn´t put in words what his feelings were telling him.  
He was scared because that voice had always being there with him, making him guarded, he was like a scared little boy that was loose around in a world of grown-ups, he wanted to shut that voice down, to tell himself that everything was going to be fine because he wasn´t going to be hurt but he couldn´t, he had been hurt before, he had expose himself and got burn, so that voice it got louder, is hurtful but in a way it function as a safeguard, he build walls around him that while protect him also made him even more lonelier because people tend to assume that he has no feelings. 

“Every step I´m taking  
Every move I make feels  
Lost with no direction  
My faith is shaking…”

He was in new grounds, he tried to be gentle, well as gentle as he could be, subtle too but he felt lost because nobody had explain him what to do, he was used to follow orders, well mostly, but he had some direction, here he was just him trying to figure it out, he knew that he had friends that could help him but he felt that he needed to do this by himself, it was a way for him to let another person see that he indeed was human and no some robot, he wanted to love and to be love, he was so tired of hiding what was inside him.  
He was tired and lost because he couldn´t ask him and he had become his guide, he was always there, sometimes yelling, ranting, well most of the time, but he knew it was because he cared, so he took it all.  
Some days he was so sure and some days his faith in their love betrayed him they both had suffered enough and if he made a mistake they were more than them who would pay the price and he didn´t want to hurt her, she was just as special as he was if not more, she love him, and they connected so well maybe because as he told them they were both kids, one an overgrown but a kid that he needed to take care, his words.

“But I gotta keep trying  
Gotta keep my head held high   
There´s always gonna be another mountain   
I´m always gonna wanna make it move  
Always gonna be an uphill battle  
Sometimes I´m gonna have to loose…”

He was a fighter, he would fight for him, for them, he knew the battle ahead wasn´t easy but if in the end he get them for eternity all his pain and his doubts were going to be justified, because he had to believe that their love could make it, that they would get their happy ending, that they will write their story together, that there wasn´t a coincidence that their paths had crossed together that day.  
He believed it was fate, they both had earned a happy new beginning, were they would be together, and were they would make her as happy as they felt, she would never be left behind, because she was their princess.

“Ain´t about how fast I get there  
Ain´t about what´s waiting on the other side  
It´s the climb…”

They were worth it, every single thing that he did was worth it of them, he knew that, and he was determined to succeed, he was a fighter he was going to fight for them, they were his, his Ohana.  
They belonged to him as he belong to them an Ohana that always stay with you.

“The struggles I´m facing  
The chances I´m taking  
Sometimes might knock me down   
But no, I´m not breaking…”

He was strong and ready, he always wanted a family and when he met him, something within his soul told him that it wasn´t a random meeting, that he was going to be a big part of his life, that is why he almost force him to be his partner, that´s why he couldn´t keep those eyes away from him, it was fate.  
He knew they both had a long way, that they had survive painful things that made them guarded but he had faith.  
He wasn´t breaking. He was still standing.

“I may not know it  
But these are the moments that   
I´m gonna remember most, yeah  
Just gotta keep going

And I, I got to be strong  
Just keep pushing on…”

They were writing their story, and yeah he had to admit himself that he love to push his bottoms he was really good at it, and sometimes he couldn´t help himself, he was like a love sick puppy, he love it when he yelled at him, his eyes became so alive when he was ranting.  
He may seem like a girl but he was falling hard for him, that nothing bother about the men.

“´Cause there´s always gonna be another mountain   
I´m always gonna wanna make it move  
Always gonna be an uphill battle  
Sometimes I´m gonna have to loose  
Ain´t about how fast I get there  
Ain´t about what´s waiting on the other side  
It´s the climb yeah!

Yeah he was going to do this, he was going to win his man because Danno was his and he was starting now.  
With his best charming smile and seductive eyes.  
“Hey Danno wanna have dinner with me?”

The end


End file.
